


You're Fired

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [29]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, laurel x tommy
Series: For the Kids [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	You're Fired

Oliver carried Clay into the ER, Laurel and Tommy watching Maggie and Logan at home. “Can I help you?” The nurse looked up at the pair of you. 

“Our son is really burning up.” He said quickly. “I’m sweating like I have a heating blanket on right now.” 

She quickly came over to take the temperature. “The flu is going around.” She said as she took it. “Yep.” She called other nurses down the hall. "I'll have you fill out some paperwork while we get him set up." You sniffed, watching. Your son shouldn't be spending a couple days before Christmas in the hospital. 

Oliver set him in a bed before they rushed off to start fluids. He rubbed your back as you were handed a clipboard. "Can she at least fill these out back there?" He asked. 

“Once we get him a room.” She promised. "I'll personally come get both of you, Mr. Queen." 

“Thank you.” He sighed. He kissed your temple and led you to a seat. “He’ll be okay.” He said gently. “He’s a tough kid, and they deal with the flu all the time.”

“He’s so warm!” You sniffled. “They’ve never gotten that warm before!” You put the clipboard on your lap to fill out his information. 

“The flu sucks.” He said sadly, trying to be there for you as best as he could. 

* * *

It felt like ages before you were called back, and you rushed to Clay’s side, giving the nurse the paperwork. “Is it the flu?” You asked. You brushed the hair from his forehead back. 

“It looks like it’s the flu, and strep throat.” She explained as Oliver’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored it while the nurse talked. It kept vibrating and vibrating. 

“Thankfully we think that’s all it is.” She nodded. “We’ll come check on him again in an hour, and you can press that button if you need us.” She showed you the call button and left the room. 

You looked at Oliver. “Can you check that in case it’s Tommy or Laurel?” You would now be extra worried for your infant. 

Oliver nodded and stepped out, sighing as he saw Diggle’s name. “Shit.” He groaned. Not what he needed right now! He called him. “Any way it can wait?” He asked, swallowing. “Clay is in the hospital right now.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What happened? I don’t think it can wait.” He said sadly. 

“He was so hot that it hurt to touch him.” He sighed. “He’s got the flu and strep throat.” He explained. “He went for a nap this afternoon when Y/N was helping mom. I thought he was just getting a cold. She couldn’t get him up when she got home for dinner.” 

“Shit. That’s not good. I’m sorry to pull you out of that.” He told him. “If I thought I could pull off playing Arrow again for you, I would.”

Oliver rubbed his face. “She’s going to be disappointed.” He felt the guilt bubbling up. “I’ll see you soon.” He sighed.

“I’ll pick you up.” He said. “Tell her I’m sorry.” 

You looked over when he came in, and he could tell you were chewing on the inside of your cheek. “It wasn’t Tommy or Laurel, was it?” You asked softly. 

He shook his head. “I’m so sorry, babe.” He looked at Clay sadly. “I even asked if it could wait.” He sagged. 

“Go on.” You gave him a sad smile. “Text me when you're done so I know you’re okay?”

He nodded. “I promise.” He came over, kissing you softly. “I’ll come back as soon as I can, and I promise it won’t be in another room.” 

You nodded. “I love you. We love you.” You said gently. “Be safe.” You said as he moved towards the door. You’d never stop worrying when he was out being a hero. You hoped he was right and he wouldn’t end up in there. Your eyes went back to Clay, and also hoped that Oliver would be back before Clay woke up. 

* * *

Oliver hissed. “It’s not broken, I don’t think.” Diggle cleaned his leg. 

“God, I’m gonna be in so much trouble.” He groaned.

“You’re lucky you’re awake.” Diggle sighed, wrapping it. “Or we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” He shook his head. “Should I text her you won’t be home tonight?” 

“I need to be there with her.” He sighed. “And Clay.” He told him. “I promised her I’d be back.” 

Diggle paused. “You plan to walk into the hospital, and expect them  _ not _ to put you in a room with your leg like this?”

Oliver sighed. “They’ll listen to a Queen right?” He asked, looking at him. “I mean, everyone does? Or can we...hide it?”

Diggle looked unimpressed. “It would be less work to either just text her you’ll see her at home, or just get this dealt with in the ER before going back to her and Clay.” He pointed out. 

“And say what?!” He asked. “I can’t tell them I was out fighting crime or anything.” 

“Wrestling went wrong.” Diggle shrugged. “I’ll go with you. Be your witness.” He said easily. 

Sighing, he nodded. “Yeah. Alright. I’ll text her on the way to give her a heads up.” He was not looking forward to this. “I hope Clay’s doing okay.” He typed out a message. “I would hate for him to be stuck there for Christmas.” 

* * *

You were sitting in a chair when Oliver texted you.  _ Heading to hospital. Need to get my leg patched up, then I’ll be right back with you. How is our boy?  _

You sighed softly.  _ He’s still asleep but his fever is way lower. What happened?  _ You really hoped it wasn’t too bad. Maggie would be wondering what the hell happened. 

_ Well, I’m telling the staff it’s a wrestling accident. Which, technically, wouldn’t be too far off. Diggle says he doesn’t think it’s broken, at least. Only reason I’m going to the ER is to see you guys, or I’d be dealing with this myself.  _

_ I’m glad you’re getting it looked at. We don’t want it to get infected. We’ll be here when you’re out.  _ You told him.  _ I’ll text you if anything changes. _

_ Thank you. I’ll update you. Love you.  _

Letting out a sigh, you tried to get a bit more comfortable. You’d be there a while. Yawning, you hoped that the kids were okay at home. You constantly worried they’d get sick as well. Especially Logan. He was still so young. You closed your eyes as you hugged your jacket. 

* * *

Oliver was helped in by Diggle, and he was thankful it wasn’t the same nurse that had been there when he carried Clay in. They came over quickly once he explained what happened. “Alright, let’s get you taken care of.” 

Diggle followed, hoping he was right about it not being broken. He let out a sigh, knowing that there was always the chance of things being worse. Oliver went through the process, just wanting to be by your side. He was forced into a hospital gown, and then made to get an Xray. “Hating this.” He told Diggle once he was back. “So much.” He sighed, giving him a bored look.

“You’re a big kid.” Diggle told him. “Are you going to whine the whole time we’re here?” He chuckled. 

“Yes. I am.” He huffed. “Because I should be with Y/N and our son.”

“She’s going to be happy you got checked out.” Diggle shook his head. “I think she’d rather have assurance that you’re safe and healthy, right?” 

Oliver let out a childish groan. “Let’s hope I’m not here for hours.”

“Let’s hope.” Diggle nodded. “Or I may need to go check on them for you.”

“That would actually be helpful.” Oliver nodded. “She said he’s still sleeping, but his fever is down. Can you see if she needs anything? She was with my mom all afternoon. She’s probably tired.”

Diggle nodded. “If you leave this room I’m hunting you down.” He pointed at him. “And I’ll tell her you made a run for it.”

Oliver groaned again. “You’re fired.” He said jokingly. 

Laughing, Diggle slipped out and went to find your room. He peeked in and smiled sadly when he saw Clay sleeping. “Y/N?” He said softly, making you look over. He could tell you were tired. “Did you need anything? Coffee, food?” 

You stood. “Diggle!” You whispered. “I need a hug.” You admitted. “A big one. I’m worried about Clay, I’m worried about Oliver, about Maggie, and about Logan.” You sighed as he pulled you into a hug. 

“They’ll all be okay.” He assured. “Oliver is just being a teenager about getting things checked. Clay is in the best place. And your other two will be okay at home.” He squeezed you. “Everyone will be home with time to spare before Christmas.” 

“I hope so.” You sniffled, overwhelmed with the day. Letting out a sigh, you pulled away. “Thank you for coming to check.”

“Sure.” He nodded. “I’ll let you know if Oliver is going to take a while.” He promised you. “Sure you don’t want anything, though?”

“Maybe something to drink if you don’t mind.” You nodded. He gave you a nod and slipped out. He’d find you the best drink. And then give Oliver an update. He hoped the scans would be back by then. 

* * *

You had no idea how long it had been since Diggle got you a drink before Clay started to stir. You'd stopped looking at the clock. “Mom?” He whined.

Instantly, you moved to sit on the side of his bed. "I'm here, baby."

“What’s going on?” He managed. 

"You're in the hospital." You started. "Flu and strep throat."

He whined again and hid under his blanket for a moment. "It hurts."

“I know. I’m so sorry.” You told him. “The doctors are helping you, though. Your fever isn’t as bad.” You said gently. "Oliver will be back soon. He, uh, went out to hang out with some friends for a few and hurt his leg. So once he's done getting looked over, he'll be here." 

“Friends?” He peeked out of the covers. "I thought Tommy, Laurel, and Diggle were his only friends." 

“Work ones, I guess. Business meeting maybe?” You shook your head. “I don’t know all the details. I was more concerned about making sure that you’re okay. I was scared to death when you wouldn’t wake up!” 

Clay nodded. “I barely remember falling asleep.” He admitted. “I was sore, and tired.”

You nodded. “I’m so sorry you’re sick, baby. I’m going to call the nurse, okay?” You moved to press the button. You were hoping now that he was awake, you’d get a time frame of how long you’d be there. 

He curled up on himself. “Did I get Maggie or Logan sick?” He asked sadly. “I don’t want them sick!” He sniffed. “They’re so little.” 

“No, baby. You didn’t.” You took his hand as the door opened. Looking over, you saw Oliver. “Well, you’ve seen better days.”

Oliver grimaced. “I have.” He looked at Clay. “Hey, buddy! You’re awake.” He smiled as he limped over to sit on the other side of him. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Horrible.” Clay looked at him. “How were your friends?” He blinked. "Mom said you hurt your leg, didn't say you busted your face, too…" 

“I didn’t want her to worry. I got into a fight at the club with a rival. Diggle saved me.” He sat down by Clay. "I'll be fine. More worried about you." He said as a nurse came in 

“Oh, good.” The nurse smiled and checked some of his vitals quickly. “What hurts the most?” She asked gently 

“Mm. My throat.” He looked at her. “And everything.” He sighed. 

* * *

Tommy and Laurel hoped that Clay was going to be okay. “The flu sucks so bad.” Laurel sighed, rubbing Logan’s back. "Just glad this little guy didn't get hit!"

“Just in time probably.” Tommy said softly. “You’re feeling okay?” He asked, wanting to make sure she didn't get it.

“Yeah, you?” She looked at him. “Last thing we need is to get sick and get the little ones sick.” Maggie was already in bed, and had felt fine. 

“I’m okay.” He nodded. “I’ll drink more orange juice for breakfast.” He smiled. "Let's get him to sleep and try to catch a nap ourselves."

She nodded and stood to rock him a little. "Maybe I'll send you to get Clay a little something in the morning."

“Okay.” He smiled, enjoying watching her with Logan. "You're a natural."

“He’s a good baby.” She giggled. "Very cute, too."

“Sometimes messy.” Tommy chuckled. He looked at his phone when it went off. "Clay has to stay overnight at least."

She pouted and nodded. “Any other update?” She asked as Logan yawned. 

“He’s awake and his fever is down but hasn’t broken.” He sighed. "And...Oliver had to get looked at?!"

She frowned. “What? Why?” She furrowed her brow. "He's sick, too?"

“She said his leg.” He frowned as well. "What the hell happened?" He asked as he replied. 

_ He’ll have to explain it to you.  _ Was your reply. 

* * *

"How about you run and get something to eat and grab a shower?" Oliver suggested. "I'll stay with Clay." 

“I’ll be okay.” You told him, chewing on your lip. "I'll eat when we go home."

"Babe, Logan is gonna wanna nurse soon. He's had bottles all afternoon. You know he gets picky after a few." He reminded you. 

You looked at Clay worriedly and back at Oliver. “Alright.” You sighed. "Call me if anything changes. I'll bring you back something, too."

He nodded. “Love you. Give the kids a kiss for me.” He wished they were all home, and healthy.


End file.
